Tokito Minoru/Introduction
|imagewidth = 250px |alias = Minoru Ushio |titles = Stray Cat |Titles = Stray Cat/Chibi Neko Beautiful Tokito |kanji = 時任 牛尾稔 |gender = Male |age = 20 |birthday = Unknown |height = 170cm (manga) 168cm (Anime) |hair = Dark Blue/Black |eye color = Blue |Relatives = Father - Ushio Tadahisa |Status = Alive |first appearance manga = Wild Adapter Vol. Ch.1 Executive Committee Vol. 1 Ch.1 |first appearance anime = Executive Committee OVA Ep. 1 Wild Adapter (OVA) Ep. 1 |seiyuu = Hideo Ishikawa |weapons = Right Hand|weight = 58kg |blood type = B}}Tokito ''(時任)'' 'is one of the main protagonist of Wild Adapter and Araiso Private School Student Council Executive Committee. He is affected with the drug called W.A. (Wild Adapter) causing a side effect on his right hand. He is referred as a ''chibi neko (Little Cat) ''or ''stray cat in the manga series. He is the cat and close friend of Kubota Makoto. His actual real name is '''Ushio Minoru (牛尾稔). '' Personality At first, Tokito was harsh worse than a stray cat, more like wounded beast. It was unknown what sort of environment he was raised in, but he absolutely didn't trust human. Like for example, when he heard his own real name by Shouta, he began to gone wild as he sees flashes of a menacing figure calling him Minoru, he also broke Kubota’s arm and when Tokito first met Kasai, he injured him. It was like; his hackles would raises at some menace. He was actually untamed to Kubota and afraid to be touch by him. He only put his trust that time to Shouta and would always play together. He is always upset of his right hand for breaking things or hurting someone and would always feel pain. His right hand gives him strength and to act violence making Kubota to bit his ear to distract him. He is emotionally attached to Kubota, and refers him as ''Kubo-chan as a sign of being a close to him. He acts like his younger than Kubota, but he's actually older than him. The two always plays video games, hang out together outside, comforts each other and investigate mystery together. He is very protective to Kubota even in their alternate universe, and gets jealous easily when he thinks someone else is closer to Kubota. He was jealous of Saori when Kubota brought her home, and when going to Kou’s shop, he is usually outside the shop and waits for Kubota. Tokito always addressed Kou as a quack bastard. Also when he knew Anna was Kubota’s first, he was surprised and claimed that he owns what Kubota’s own. Tokito is loud and mouthful and he is being referred as a blunt, insensitive and egotistical man. He can't say anything but the truth. He is impulsive, stubborn, tactless most of the time, but he is straightforward, kind-hearted, happy-go-lucky and someone that can trust. Like when he was protecting Saori from the Toujougumi. She was losing hope, he wanted to slap her but he can’t because she is a girl. He was encouraging her to fight and for her baby. Tokito would do anything for his friends even if it cost him his life. And even though he is short, he doesn't want to be underestimated. When introducing himself, he refers himself as "Beautiful Tokito". Appearance Despite of three years older than Kubota, Tokito has the physical appearance of a teenage boy with 170cm tall in the manga, but 168cm in the OVA with the weight of 58kg. He appears to have a dark hair that waivers between black and dark blue, depending on the lighting. Most of the time in Araiso and Wild Adapter manga series, he always wears a black jersey and gloves hiding his claw like animal right hand. In Executive Committee, it was shown that he has blue eyes. Relationships Kubota Makoto Tokito and Kubota are close. He refers Kubota as ''Kubo-chan ''as a sign of being close to him. Everything belongs to Kubota belongs to him. One year ago in the events of Volume 2, Makoto found him and took care of him. Makoto didn’t ask about his past furthermore. He lives with him and named him Tokito instead of calling him Minoru (Tokito doesn’t want to hear his real name making him gone wild). At first, Tokito was scared and bit awkward to Kubota, but later on he became closer and attach to him. They sometimes play videogames together and go out to play in the arcade. Although they have different personalities, the two grow on each other. Tokito is actually highly protective to him. It seems to be that he cannot live without him, and would ask help for others if needed just to clean Kubota’s name. Most of the time he gets jealous easily when he thinks someone else is closer to Kubota. Tokito wonder what should he call his relationship with Kobuta when someone asked him. In Araiso OVA, he receives an embrace from Kubota as a sign of comforting him and nothing to be jealous of. The two sometimes do bromance making others confuse and misleading them. Shouta He lives next-door to Kubota and Tokito. Shouta witnessed Kubota carrying Tokito in the elevator before. Then later on he found Tokito when he runs away from Kubota. After that, Shouta brought him a porridge telling Tokito that it’s not poisonous and he find Tokito’s right hand cool. Their relationship grew stronger when Shouta used to visit him and play videogames or go out to play in the arcade. Shouta also used to bring manga for him to read. Tokito also becomes sad when Shouta was not visiting but still understand him because his busy at school. When Shouta was going to move to another apartment, he became sad and stated that he will miss Shouta. Abilities Tokito’s right hand which has an appearance of an animal claw was from the drug, W.A. This drug can make other people violent and uncontrollable, but Tokito somehow can manage to go back to himself. It gives him a physical strength and power to knock out his enemies or things. For example, he once broke Kubota’s arm after hearing his real name (Minoru). Also, Sekiya witnessed how Tokito broke a sign post while protecting Saori. However, this animal claw hand of his gives him a lot of pain. References Category:Subpage